The present invention relates to receptacle fitted with a dispenser head comprising a body and a dispenser nozzle secured to said body, said nozzle being provided with a dispenser orifice, e.g. for spraying a substance.
Numerous dispenser heads of this type are known.
When the sprayed substance forms a solid deposit on drying, the dispenser orifice tends to become clogged.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,474 proposes mounting the nozzle movably on the body of the dispenser head, and forming a spike on said body for the purpose of closing the dispenser orifice when the dispenser head is not in use.
This reduces the risk of the dispenser orifice being clogged by a residue of dried substance.
However, the dispenser head described in that prior patent is relatively complex in structure.
Further, for manufacturing reasons, the end of the spike and the dispenser orifice can be made only with relatively large sections, and as a result that known dispenser head is poorly adapted to spraying a substance at a low rate.
An object of the invention is to remedy some of the drawbacks of known dispenser heads.
The invention seeks in particular to provide a novel receptacle fitted with a dispenser head which is relatively simple to manufacture and which makes it possible to reduce the risk of the dispenser orifice becoming clogged by a residue of substance that has dried.
In this novel receptacle, the dispenser orifice is made through an elastically deformable wall organized to bulge outwards under the effect of the pressure in the substance and said orifice is organized in such a manner as to be closed at rest and to be capable of being opened by said wall deforming under the effect of the pressure of substance upstream while substance is being dispensed.
By means of the invention, a dispenser head is made available that is relatively simple to manufacture, and in which the dispenser orifice is closed at rest so that the substance contained in the dispenser head is prevented from drying out.
In a particular embodiment, the dispenser orifice is made by piercing the elastically deformable wall, but without removing material therefrom.
This makes it possible to provide a dispenser orifice which provides a very small flow section to the substance while dispensing, thereby enabling the substance to be dispensed at a relatively low rate.
In a particular embodiment, the elastically deformable wall is organized to deform other than at the dispenser orifice under the effect of the pressure of the substance while it is being dispensed.
This deformation of the elastically deformable wall favors detachment of any residue of substance that might be adhering to the surface thereof.
This further reduces the risk of the dispenser orifice becoming clogged and the nozzle is maintained in a suitably clean state.
In a particular embodiment, the elastically deformable head is constituted by an elastomer disk.
The disk may be held at its periphery to a ring made of a rigid plastics material.
The disk may have a rib on its inside face, the rib being inserted in a groove of complementary shape formed in the ring.
In a particular embodiment, said elastically deformable wall bears at rest against the front face of a center post belonging to the body of the dispenser head.
Swirling channels may be formed in the front face of the center post, in order to confer particular characteristics to the flow passing through the dispenser orifice.
In a particular embodiment, an annular gap is formed around the center post for feeding the above-specified swirling channels.
In a particular embodiment, the nozzle is fixed in a housing of the body of the dispenser head, and the opening of the housing presents a narrowing of section.
In a particular embodiment, the body of the dispenser head includes an endpiece for mounting on the control rod of a valve or a pump.
The axis of the dispenser orifice may be perpendicular to the axis of the endpiece.